The present invention relates generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to cell synchronization in mobile communication systems.
Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) systems modulate different portions of a data stream using different frequencies to produce multiple orthogonal data streams for transmission. In so doing, the OFDM system produces a wide band radio transmission link. When multiple access systems use OFDM, each remote device transmits frequency multiplexed signals to the base station. In order to maintain orthogonality and to minimize interference, OFDM systems require that the frequency multiplexed signals from different remote devices arrive at the base station at the same time. Thus, it is important to synchronize the reception of data streams from different remote devices.
A preamble attached to a superframe provides one method of synchronizing. The preamble may be used for mobile-assisted, self-organized inter-cell synchronization without any help from base station controllers. In this case, the mobile stations use downlink signals that include the preamble to identify multiple base stations and estimate their frame timings and carrier frequency offsets. Each mobile station reports the estimates to its serving base station. Each base station corrects timing and frequency information based on the received estimates.
Conventional preambles do not currently provide sufficient synchronization for both inter-cell and intra-cell synchronization. For example, preambles designed for intra-cell synchronization may not enable the mobile station to distinguish neighboring cell signals from the signals received from the mobile station's own cell.
Another preamble may include three OFDM symbols. Each of the three OFDM symbols contains two unique pilot tones on successive carriers for each cell. This type of preamble eliminates the ambiguity between multiple strong cells, and therefore is suitable for inter-cell synchronization. However, because only two pilot tones are used for each cell, the cell detection and synchronization is highly sensitive to frequency selectivity, Further, the preamble in this example has high timing ambiguity at one symbol offset, and thus may not be used to determine frame timing.
In another example, pseudo-noise (PN) codes specific to each cell may be used to design the preamble for cell identification and coarse synchronization. Cell identification and synchronization using this type of preamble has a high degree of complexity because the mobile station must correlate the received signals against all codes for all timing hypotheses in order to detect the cells. Further, the frequency offsets due to oscillator drifts adversely affect the cross-correlation of the PN codes.
A preamble with a repeated training sequence offers another option for synchronization for WiFi systems. The repeated training sequence is detected using a periodicity metric, which provides the timing and frequency offsets in a single step. This solution is less complex and more robust to frequency offsets than the PN code solution. However, the repeated training sequence solution has very low timing resolution.
Thus, there remains a need for alternative synchronization and cell identification solutions.